Hide and Seek
by Luna-The-Ninetails
Summary: Some say that games are fun when played with others. What if the game played is ment for only one?  Allen is taken and a frantic search for him is issued. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hide and Seek **  
>Hey everyone sorry for not writing anything D: I'm so lazy... Anyway here is a fic for everyone who likes this stuff :D This switches P.O.V only somewhat...I hope.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these or any of the characters! Or else this would happen in the manga. So maybe this is better?

* * *

><p>There were so many akuma it was hard to fight them all. <em>'Why did they have to only send me and Lavi?'<em> thought Allen as he swung his Sword of Exorcism once again, slicing an akuma in two. Lavi had just killed 3 more level 2s with his Fire Stamp: Hellfire and Ash, looking as tired as Allen himself. Catching a brief moment of rest Allen turned to Timcampy who was fluttering by is shoulder, "Send for back-up Tim, we need help.", was all he said. Nodding with his whole body the golem set off quickly, avoiding the akuma and heading for the Dark Order's European Branch for support, his golden wings a blur. He was a bit tense sending his only call for help but had little time to think of it as he had to jump back to avoid yet another akuma. "Lavi!" he called, fighting with depleting strength, "How much longer can you last?". He red-head slammed his hammer into an akuma before replying, "Honestly, I'm not sure. These things just keep coming and coming!", as if to prove his point he crushed another akuma. Allen frowned, all too aware of the elders statement, and let his guard down for a second. Wrong move. An akuma shot him dead in his right shoulder, causing the white haired boy to screech in agony. His sword clattered to the ground and his arm fell limp; Allen dropped to his knees and felt the wound burn like hell. Lavi looked over in time to see Allen's sword return to the boys body and become his left arm. "ALLEN!" the Bookman called, attempting to run over and help his friend, only to be blocked by four akuma, and cursed loudly. "Damn it Allen stand up! Quickly!"

"..."

"Come on stand!"

"..Working on it." was how the now attempting to stand up Allen replied. The white haired boy gritted his teeth and stood, his right arm useless to him at the moment._ 'Shit, what do I do now? We can't run, there is just to many. What about using Crown Clown? ...I'll have to try,'_ sure of his decision he watched as his left hand morphed into Crown Clown, the mask coming to a rest over his eyes. He dashed forward to the best he could and slashed at a reachable akuma, just trying to get to Lavi so they would stand a better chance. Lavi seemed to pick up on this as he started to fight is way over to Allen as well. Suddenly a hail of bullets rained from an akuma behind Allen, hitting him a multitude of times, causing the boy to scream and fall forward with a thump. Lavi yelled something but Allen couldn't figure out what it was and just focused on trying to stay conscious, fighting the black that crept its way into his eyes. He tried to prop himself to a hands and knees position but had trouble, pain rocketing threw him at every move he made. Hissing, he finally managed to sit up, only to find that his left arm had de-activated and he was bleeding badly from his abdomen, his uniform turning scarlet. "Lavi...! We... have to retreat!" he called the best he could, watching as the said man fought fighting his way towards the injured teen, worry evident in his eye. Lavi approached Allen, only ten or so feet away when his pupil shrank to nothing more than a grain of rice, staring at something Allen could not see. But he didn't need to have to see to understand.

"Hello Allen Walker."

* * *

><p>Cliffy! Aren't I evil?<br>Hope it was good! Read & review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hide and Seek **  
>So I intend to make this chapter longer! Wish me luck!<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own man and probably never will ;n;

* * *

><p>Breath failed to enter the young exorcists lungs as the voice behind him struck his ears. Lavi looked mortified, like he had seen death itself had ripped apart his whole life. Then again he might just have the chance. Fear had laced itself into Allen's muscles, tightening until he couldn't move, as the voice again filled the air. "Seems you are hurt boy," it taunted, "you need any help?". Laughter erupted from the mouth after those words, poisoning the air around it.<em> 'Oh God. No way, not now. Oh God, oh God, oh God!' <em>was what went threw the white haired boy and, by the looks of it, Lavi as well. The akuma had paused to stare at the new arrival who had most likely been there the entire time. It was a man, standing around 6' 2" with long black hair tied into a ponytail. Allen slowly turned his head to his side, pupils small and quivering, fear flickering furiously in them.

The Noah grinned, a wicked twisted grin, as he saw all the terror he had made the two exorcists feel. He strode forward slowly, toying with them further, closing in on the injured exorcist. He stopped as he loomed over Allen and took a suck on his cigar, inhaling the addicting Poseidon it held, and then breathed it out heartily. Fixing his top-hat he crouched right behind the boy and smiled, listening to the ragged breathing and smelling the reek of blood. "So boy, answer me. Do you need help or not?" he sneered, letting the boy cower in terror.

"..."

"Answer me before I take back my offer."

"...No."

"Wrong answer." growled the man angrily. Standing up quickly the man lashed out with one and and grabbed Allen by his snowy locks, lifting him to his knees and causing the boy to yelp. Allen scrambled and scratched at the hands holding him but was struggling to fight unconsciousness triggered by the blood lost from his most recent wound. Lavi seemed to snap out of his daze and register what was going on, dashing to reach Allen. "You let him go Tyki!" the red-head screamed as Tyki started to drag a squirming Allen back from where he came. The Noah merely waved his hand back to Lavi and the akuma started to attack once more. Lavi lost sight of them quickly.

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" screamed Allen as he was dragged away, only noticing too late what Tyki did to Lavi. "LAVI! Fight Lavi! Just get out of here and get the oth-" he screeched when a gloved hand covered his hand, cutting off what else he would say. "Shut up boy, you can get annoying. I don't enjoy having to stop just to shut you up." sighed Tyki, "At least I can fix that right now.". Allen looked up, wide eyed and utterly terrified for his life; was Tyki going to kill him? His silent question was answered when a handkerchief was tied around his mouth as a gag, making his new attempts to scream for help muffled and muted. The man then continued to drag the boy by his hair to a waiting door, Rhode's of course. He stopped before entering and turned to faced Allen who had tears forming in his eyes and grinned. "Welcome to hell." was all the Noah said before elbowing the boy in the gut and them punching him in the face, causing Allen to black out. Then he stepped into the door and it vanished along with them.

**,..:;~~~~;:.., **

Lavi couldn't believe what was going on. It was just so... so real. He could barely make out Allen as Tyki dragged him farther and farther away. He could hear Allen screaming to him when it was cut off; they seemed to have that worried Lavi greatly. When they started moving again, Lavi was somewhat relieved, seeing as Allen was struggling but not making noise. 'Bastard must have gagged him!' thought Lavi as he strained to see them. When the akuma finally blocked his view he cursed, not seeing whatever might be happening to his friend. Then it hit him that the akuma were simply swarming, blocking him but not attacking, which was strange. _'That doesn't matter right now, you have to go get help!'_ his mind yelled at him; the red-head took that advice. He wove his was out of the akuma and ran. He ran till he could no longer run and sat against a building wall, chest heaving and legs shaking from over use. He looked around, looking for any signs of things he knew. 'Well that's a good start.' was what Lavi thought when he spotted a golem he knew; Kanda's. Lavi lifted himself off the ground and hurried to catch the black golem and reached out quickly to grab on of its wings. He grabbed the other as well and held it to his face, _'Yup, defiantly Yuu-chan's...'_. "Yuu-chan? Can you hear me?" he called into it, desperate and tired.

* * *

><p>Next chapter to come soon!... If I don't procrastinate...<br>Hope it was good! Read & review please!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hide and Seek **

GAH. KANDA. Y U SO HARD TO KEEP IN CHARACTER?

Sorry this took so long! I had school bitching at me with tons of work and year end finals coming up. My computer also hated me and wouldn't let me save things. :I

Disclaimer: *checks ownership of * Nope, I don't seem to own it.

* * *

><p>Kanda grunted awake by the sudden noise coming from his earpeice. <em>Why is Baka Usagi being an idiot at this hour?<em> he thought dryly before listening to the red-head's blabber. "Kanda? Answer me Kanda! COME ON!", _...Why so frantic...?_, "PLEASE YUU-CHAN!" Lavi begged into the golem, the words transmiting into Kanda's ear. "...I told you not to call me Yuu, Baka Usagi!" Kanda growled back; Lavi could hear it from the golem.

"Thank God your awake!"

"Let me go back to sleep. NOW."

"Bakanda listen to me!"

"Shut up!"

"KANDA LISTEN TO ME. I'M SERIOUS!"

Kanda pause, confused by Bookman Jr.'s choice to use his real name but quickly got over it. "God-dammit Lavi. Fine, but make it quick."

"It's Allen. Tyki has him. I have no idea where they are!" The sentance ended with a choked back sob. Kanda froze, half from shock and half from anger at Allen for getting himself in trouble. "...Where are you?"

"Where your golem is."

"So you're not sure?"

"...No. Just... get over here."

"Fine."

**.:;~~~~;:.**

Kanda had used the tracking option on his golem to find the battered Lavi, nearly 2 hours later. The bookman had dark circles under his eyes and was leaning against a wall, looking defeated. He looked up and spotted the raven haired exorsist, "Kanda! I was starting to wonder if you weren't going to come." He laughed dryly, truth laced into the sound. Kanda strode closer to the red-head and looked him dead in his emerald eye, "What happened?" he questioned in a monotone voice. Lavi quickly summerized what happened to Kanda what happened and the other man frowned, his eyes steely as ever. He could understand the surprise attack of that level but Moyashi being taken? That wasn't right. With a grunt he turned on his heals, ponytail swinging behind him, and started to walk in the direction Lavi had said he came from. "Coming Baka Usagi?" he snarled, looking back at the Bookman Jr. but not waiting. Lavi managed to stand and walk beside Kanda, back towards where Allen was taken from him to see what they could find.

* * *

><p>Blah, blah, blah i'm lazy so next chapter will be whenever c:<br>Read & review please!


End file.
